


When your ready

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bofur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: so need a bofur imagine; preferably one about being lost in the tolkien world from our own and he takes you in, until he learns you're an omega and his instincts are to watch over you until you're ready to be his mate!!





	When your ready

Bofur made his way through the woods with his brother, Bombur and cousin, Bifur. The three dwarves had went on their yearly hunting trip and were just packing up the kill on  their wagon when Bofur made his way over to get their bags onto the wagon. "Aye I'm comin'." he yelled back at his cousin. Turning around to get his bags he was met with the a strange sight. "What? Who are you? Oy get out of there!" he yelled at the small figure that was currently eating the last of the provisions they had. The person quickly backed away from him and dropped the piece of bread to the ground. Bofur Knotted his brows at the dirty person, crouching down he looked and let out a gasp when he saw it was in fact a woman. A frightened dirty woman. Her body was shaking and her hair matted with leaves and dirt. "Well bless me..." he started. When he saw her look down at the bread he picked it up and held it out for her. He watched as she looked back and forth between him and the food. "It's alright deary, take it." he said in a soft voice so not to scare her. 

Leaning forward she quickly took the food from him and began scarfing down on it again. When she leaned forward Bofur got a whiff of her scent and couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat. The female's eyes went wide as she looked at him before going to make her escape. Seeing her go to run Bofur panicked, he knew what was out there, it was no place for a woman, especially an omega. Pouncing after her he pinned her to the ground under him. "No! Please, please let me go!" she cried Kicking and thrashing beneath him. "Shh. It's okay darling I'm not going to hurt you." he told her as he stood and lifted her up into his arms holding her tightly to keep from dropping her.

Walking back towards the wagon where his brother and cousin were. "Bofur what?" Bombur went to ask seeing what his brother had. "When the woman caught sight of all the men she began to cry. "Please let me go... I'm sorry for taking your food." she sobbed. Sitting her on the wagon Bofur quickly shrugged his coat from his shoulders and covered the woman up with it. "Hush now little one, I ain't gonna urt' ya." he told her. Seeing her look at the other two males he felt an ache in his heart when he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. "This is my Brother, Bombur and my cousin, Bifur. My name is Bofur, what's your name lass?" he asked her in a soft voice. "y/n." she whispered. Smiling at her he bowed his head, "Nice ta meet ya y/n." When he turned to address the other two males the omega made her move. Jumping off the wagon she went to run. "Hey, hey!" he yelled running after her. Seeing  her turn to look at him he gasped when he saw her fall forward and hit her head on a rock. Walking over to her he saw her head bleeding, she was unconscious. Sighing he lifted her up and carried her back to his wagon.

Waking up y/n looked around the room she was in. It looked to be a small bedroom, the floors were wooden along with the walls and ceiling. In the corner there looked to be a large metal tub of sorts with steaming water. There was a large fire roaring in the fireplace on one wall and she was in a bed with thick furs and quilts. Going to sit up she gave a groan at the pain in her head and lifted her hand to fill a bandage wrapped around her head. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a woman. Y/n was surprised to see the woman had a light beard on her chin. She was well fed and had brown hair matching her beard. The dress she wore looked simple made of a beige-ish material and she noticed the small braids in her hair. Shirking inward y/n saw as the woman stopped when she noticed she was awake. "Oh hello. Finally awake I see. You scared us there for a moment. That's quite the bump you got on your head there but luckily Bofur and the lads got you here quickly. My name is Ella, I am Bombur's wife. Bofur tells me your name is y/n?" she asked making the omega nod. Smiling she made her way over to y/n, sitting on the bed beside her she lifted her hands to the bandage and began removing it. "You know deary, no one here is going to hurt you..." ella started before y/n interrupted her. "You betas won't but that alpha would." she said in a soft voice. Knotting her brows Ella looked to see fear in the omega's eyes. "Bofur? No, he wouldn't hurt a fly. I take it the alphas you have encountered before haven't been the nicest of folks but I can assure you Bofur is a good man. A little trouble maker at times but a good person aye." 

When the bandage had been removed she slapped her hands in her lap and stood. "Now my dear you could use a good bathing. So off with your clothes and get in the tub." she said turning to grab items. Looking down with wide eyes y/n was stunned, the woman expected her to undress with her in the room. "Come now y/n supper will be done soon and you can't go eating with dirt caked to your skin." she said in an amused voice. Standing she pulled her clothes off and made her way over to the tub, stepping in she couldn't help from sigh, it had been so long since she had had a warm bath. When Ella made her way over to her she handed her a bar of soap and rag and a bottle of what she guessed was shampoo. Giving a small smile in thanks y/n began washing herself. It took a while but finally she felt clean. Ella came back in the room with a towel and a arm full of clothes. Drying off y/n looked to see Ella holding out a dress for her. Slipping the dress on she looked in the mirror to see it loose on her but at least it was clean. It was a blue dress with longer sleeves and tied in the front. Ella followed by wrapping a leather waist band around her middle and tying it in the back. "Unfortunately lass I don't have any shoes I can give ya, I'm sorry." she said and y/n only shook her head. "No it's fine. Thank you for the dress." she said smiling. Nodding her head she patted a stool in front of her, "Come let's see if we can do something with that hair of yours." 

Once she had y/n's hair brushed out the beta called for the omega to follow her. Taking a deep breath y/n did as she was told and followed after her into the kitchen. It was a smaller house but cozy. There was a table set for seven making her wonder who else was going to be there. On the wood stove sat a large pot that had a delicious smell coming from it making her belly give a loud roar. When Ella looked back at her she went to apologize "No my dear you should not apologize for being hungry. Don't worry I only have to do a little more and it will be done." she said going to stir the pot. Not wanting her to think she was bumming off of her she quickly spoke up. "Is there anything I can do to help?" y/n asked and the beta smiled. "well if you would like that loaf of bread needs to be cut into slices." she said pointing at the loaf on the counter that had a knife beside it. Nodding y/n went over and grabbed the knife. Flipping the bread upside down she went to cut it. "What are you doing?" Ella asked when she saw the omega cutting it upside down. "Oh...um.. if you cut bread from the bottom it doesn't squish it." she said in a soft voice cutting a slice to show her. Looking at the floor she expected the woman to begin yelling at her but heard a chuckle, "Learn something new everyday." was all that was said before she went back to the pot. Smiling y/n sliced the rest of the bread.

"Alright I think that will do it." Ella said whipping her hands on her apron as she finished making everyone's bowl and drink. Walking to the door she stuck her head out and yelled "Supper!" As soon as the word was out of her mouth others entered the house. Making her way back to the table she told y/n to sit at any spot smiling when the frightened omega sat in the chair beside her. Last to enter was a the large man, Bombur, Ella's husband, Bifur, a man that had an ax stuck in his head and Bofur. The male gave his mate a quick kiss before sitting at the head of the table. Y/n saw as the two children that had came in both let out small 'ewws' and 'yucks' and couldn't help from giggling. "Oh now what are ya ma and pa doin' now?.. not kissin' again I ope'..." Bofur asked with a chuckle as he made his way over. Looking up he met y/n's eyes and stopped. The young female omega was now clean allowing him to see her for the first time. Looking down at her lap he knotted his brows what had he done to make her not want to look at him. Sighing he made his way over to the other end of the table and sat down to eat. 

Supper had went by rather well. The two children y/n had come to know as Folf and Holf were Ella's and Bombur's children. They also had a new daughter who had woken up mid way through supper making Ella have to leave to go feed her. The omega stayed quite through that time only listening as the three men talked about this and that. When Ella had returned with the babe y/n smiled at the tiny baby, not noticing the small smile that came over Bofur's face at seeing her smile. They were just finishing up with a pie that Ella had made when their oldest son Folf spoke up, "Miss. y/n Are you going to marry uncle Bofur?" he asked making Y/n's eyes go wide and Bofur choke on his drink. "Folf!" Ella scowled. Looking down at her lap y/n twiddled her fingers as her nerves got the better of her. Seeing this Ella stood handing her daughter to Bombur before standing, "Y/n would you mind helping me with the dishes?" She asked making the small omega nod and follow after her but not before glancing at the alpha. 

Later that night after Bofur had told his nephews a bedtime story he went outside to smoke his pipe and found the omega sitting outside on the bench. When she saw him she tensed and stood. "I'm sorry...I'll go..." She started going to go back in the house but Bofur just held up his hand in defense. "No. Yar perfectly fine little one. If it would be okay wit ya I would like ta talk with ya." he said in a deep gentle voice. When she slowly sat back down on the bench he smiled and sat beside her but made sure to give her room. "I'm sorry about me nefew..." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's okay...Thank you for saving me...you didn't have to." she said. "Well I wasn't goin' ta jus' leave ya out there all alone... wee omega out there with orcs and durin knows what else..Why were ya out there all alone anyway?" he asked as he began to puff on his pipe. "I don't know really... I was hiking and then i went through a brush and then the trail was gone...what's an orc?" she asked making Bofur let out a big puff of smoke and look at her. "Yav never heard of an orc? Where are ya from?" he asked her. "Y/h..." "Hmm don't think I've heard of it... don't ya ave' a family that might be looking fur ya?" When she shook her head and looked sad he regretted asking. Looking down he saw her feet bare out in the cold night air. He said nothing and the two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment until the female spoke up. "Bofur?" she whispered and he looked to see her looking down something he noticed she did when she was nervous. "Aye?"  "Umm.. why.. did you save me to make me your mate?" she asked in such a soft voice he barely heard it. "No and aye..." he admitted in a low voice. "I took ya in because ya were alone. But I'm not goin' ta lie ta ya...I could smell ya were an omega and it made me want ta take care of ya more. I promise i will not push meself on ya y/n and if I ever do something ya don't like ya let me know." he told her. Meeting his eyes she nodded. It wasn't long before the female gave a yawn. Smiling Bofur stood an offered her his hand, "Come little one, let's get ya ta bed." he said leading her to the bedroom. "Where is yer bedroom?" she asked and he chuckled, "Yer sleepin' in it." he said and saw her eyes go wide. "What? I'm so sorry. I can sleep somewhere else..." "No lass yer fine." he told her with a chuckle. Placing a kiss on her hand he gave a bow, "Sleep well." he said before making his way to the couch.

The next morning y/n woke up and looked beside the bed to see a pair of fur boots with metal tips sitting on the chair. Sitting up she saw a note beside them. 

_Hope these will help keep your feet warm, Love Bofur._

Smiling she slipped the shoes on and made her way into the house.


End file.
